A Day in the Life
by Shinsneko
Summary: Ginny is asked by the order to recruit warriors for the fight against Voldemort, in America... Xover with BtVS and Angel
1. A Day In the Life 1

Title: A Day in the Life 1/?   
Author: Shinsneko   
Spoilers: Book 5 of Harry Potter, season 7 of Buffy, season 4 of Angel   
Pairings: D/G... more later on   
Summary: Ginny is sent on a mission for the Order, she has to recruit warriors for the fight against Voldemort, and she has to find them in America...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns all HP characters, and Whedon owns all the Buffy and Angel stuff, I think he has Angel not with the sure on that one...  
  
"Alright then, if you feel that this is truly necessary then there's nothing I can do but do it." With a resigned sigh Ginerva Weasley, more commonly known as Ginny, gave the answer with extreme reluctance. Looking around at all the members gathered at Number 12 Grimmauld Place she knew that it was up to her to do the task assigned.  
  
"My dear I would not ask this of you if it weren't of the utmost importance. I know it shall be a challenge but I and everyone else has faith in you. Ever since after your first year you've been doing everything you can to help bring down Voldemort and excelling at Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is not something to take lightly, but again I and everyone here believe that you can do this task, we know that you are the only one who can do what needs to done."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked Ginny straight in the eyes as he said this, knowing that it was imperative that she take the task assigned to her, for she was the only one who could do this mission. Looking over to Remus Lupin and strangely enough the one who believed that Ginny was the only one who could accomplish this task, was Professor Severus Snape. Snape had been adamant that Ginny be assigned this duty. She was considered a minor member in the Order of the Phoenix, but this was an extremely delicate situation that needed her special talents. Ginny was a very persuasive young woman when she wanted to be, what with six older brothers she had to have learned something.  
  
"Professors I will do as you ask and not complain, but before I do will you please tell me a little about the people I am to meet and try to convince to help us?"  
  
"Of course Virginia, here are files on each of the people we need assistance from. This will be a very difficult situation and I know you are up to the task but I must make it extremely clear that you can not come back until you have convinced all of these warriors that we desperately need their help." Replied Snape, handing over thick folders filled with parchment and photos. He still had that greasy hair and scowl but it all seemed less severe, eh who knew Snape could look semi-non threatening or bat like?  
  
Looking down at the thick folders in her hand followed by a slight grimace you could hear a mumbled, "Eh, let's get cracking shall we?"  
  
I once saw a fox running in our garden, it was a beautiful creature. It wasn't magical in anyway, but it looked happy and free and oh how I envied that fox, though it would be better to refer to her as a vixen. The vixen scampered and played how I wish I could have done the same. Looking closer I noticed that she kept looking at the forest, like she was waiting for something, or someone. She had white forelocks and the rest was a nice russet red with a white tipped tail and ears. She'd jump around chasing butterflies or just roll in the grass, but she seemed happy. Then out of nowhere she took off straight to the woods, at the edge was a large white wolf. She ran straight to it, I was confused. But that's ok, in the end I watched them wander off into the woods together, I never saw them again but I hope they're happy.  
  
As I sat remembering the vixen and her wolf I couldn't help but feel envious of her freedom. It has only been a couple of hours since I got this assignment but I already feel overwhelmed by it. How am I to go to America, convince two vampires, two rogue demon hunters, the one known as the Destroyer, a genius, a demon, THE slayer, one who was once the key... whatever that is, a very powerful witch, and a muggle to come back with me to England and help us because I'll be damned if I know how. To top it all off they were all scattered over that bloody country. Well not all over, just throughout California. Couldn't they all just stay in one bloody place, I mean really, isn't there enough to worry about already? But alas I must do this because apparently I'm the only one who can convince all these people to help, and why me I ask you? Sure my first year sucked major bullocks but still, couldn't we just leave that box closed huh? There's still one thing left in that box and I need that desperately now. Ok no more pity party I've had my party thank you. Now to figure this out...  
  
"Alright how am I to get to America, be able to locate those we need and then get them back here? Is there transportation provided or do I just hitch a ride? Another question, how will I know who they are, all I got here are words not photos and another thing, why the hell am I going alone?" Done with my rant I sat down in the chair I had previously been occupying.  
  
"My dear Ms. Weasley you are to get to America by plane, as to locating those we need to contact you will know them from the moment you meet them, getting back may be a little tougher but we can manage, transportation will be provided but you must first learn a few new skills, and you are not going alone. There will be a contact in the Americas waiting for you there at the airport when you arrive. You already know this person but I must stress to you that you need to get along with this person, it is imperative. I can not say anymore only that we are counting on you."  
  
With his hands folded on the kitchen table Prof. Dumbledore stopped speaking. He gave a little sigh at the end and I felt kinda bad, but not enough to regret anything I'd said. I'm nervous now, not knowing what's going to happen but I know it's gonna be big.  
  
"Learn a few new bloody skills my bloody arse!"  
  
Merlin be damned! This is getting out of hand, damn crazy muggles! What were they bloody thinking creating those death traps on wheels, ok so their not that bad. But you try learning to drive one when all you've ever done was ride in a couple or them very few times before. What the hell was a gear shift and what does it do and why do I need to know that?  
  
"Alright alright I'll try again, if it dies or what not you can bloody well find me a luxury broom! I'd rather get a blistery ass than cause the death of a million muggles when this thing blows up!"  
  
Exasperated Prof. Snape just sat in the passenger seat of an old VW Bug wishing to all the gods and goddesses he could think of that they had an automatic automobile and not a manual it would be so much easier.  
  
"One more time Ms. Weasley, put your foot on the gas lightly, put the car into gear, release the clutch SLOWLY and go." Holding his breath and what he now referred to as the "oh shit bar" ya know the one, the small handle attached to the ceiling above the passenger doors; anyway he was just hoping he never had to do this again, ever. It was a wonder those muggles ever got any where, floo and appearation were so much easier. Feeling the car give a slight shudder and then movement he looked over to driver's seat to see Ms. Weasley smiling madly as she zipped about the back yard of 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"I got it; I got it, I GOT IT! Woooo!" Feeling very sorry for any muggle that had the poor fate to run across this one behind the wheel he slowly let go of the "oh shit bar". Watching as she practiced shifting and starting and stopping he realized he was getting slightly nauseous. Noticing the car jerk to a sudden stop he was relieved, only to look over at Ginny and see her sparkling with excitement and mischief.  
  
"Prof. Snape can we go out in muggle London so that I may learn to drive in traffic?" Seeing Snape go even paler than he already was she bet that answer was a no.  
  
"Ms. Weasley I don't see why not, but I must have a more suited teacher take you out. I shall return with such a person momentarily." Watching Snape almost launch himself from the car she couldn't help but giggle. Oh the fun she could have with this! She must get one of these wonderful machines for herself and soon! Thinking of all the fun things she could do and how none of her brothers could do this was a heady feeling. Wait, none of her brothers? Oh boy, whoopee for me! There will be a time when I can lord this over their heads and... oh damn! Some of her brothers had driven a car but it was an enchanted one so that didn't really count did it? Nope not at all. Oh well good for her. Tap Tap Tap Looking over at the passenger window she saw Remus Lupin standing outside.  
  
"Remus hi, hop in! We're going to muggle London so I can learn to drive in traffic! Isn't that exciting?" Watching him pale she had to giggle again, gods this was fun!  
  
Not listening closely she waited to hear the door snap shut and was off like a shot. Hearing a small scream of surprise from Lupin she looked over to see him grabbing the same bar Prof. Snape always held onto.  
  
"Watch the road, watch the road! Oh god the bushes, Merlin no, A WALL!" Whipping around to look out the front window Ginny spun the car into a tight 90 degree turn and headed for the road. Giving out a little whoop of glee accompanied by a sigh of terror and mutterings of future torture sessions that involved a certain potions professor and they were off.  
  
"Never, never, never, ever again will you get me in a vehicle with that Hellion behind a wheel! I don't even want to be in the same country as her when she is driving, thank the goddess she is going to America where she can drive AWAY from me!"  
  
Shuddering in fright and slight shock Remus headed to his room for a little wind down, with a bottle of whiskey and a long nights sleep.  
  
"Hi all! That was bloody marvelous! I never knew muggles were so intelligent they created that beautiful piece of machinery out there. I must get one of those when I come back from my trip."  
  
In tromped a glowing Ginny, wind blown hair and sunglasses askew.  
  
"Is Remus ok? He looked a little peeked while I was driving and so I decided to take him home. Did he go up to his room already? Oh poor Remus I hope he feels better, I want to go driving again. I just love driving it's so much fun! The freedom, the purr of the engine, the command of such a large amount of weight, oh the exhilaration."  
  
Looking at Prof. Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore Ginny was surprised to see such happy faces. Not that Snape looked happy, just smug, which is kinda creepy. Snape and smug, Snape the slug, Snape the pug, Snape and the mug... oh must stop with the rhymes. Oh well back to business.  
  
"So professors, when do I head off to jolly ol' America? I'm still in school you know; I have to complete my seventh year. Oh maybe I can just graduate early and not have to take the N.E.W.T's? That would be great no N.E.W.T's... such a dream. So back to the first question when do I leave? I'm ready when you are."  
  
Resigned to her fate Ginny was ready to get going, time waited for no one, even if you did have a time-turner.  
  
"Ms Weasley you will be leaving for the muggle airport at noon, your plane leaves at two o'clock and I don't know what time you shall arrive at the airport in Los Angeles. Your contact should be there waiting for you when you arrive. We have all the necessary papers you shall need to get through any security. Since this is such an important and special mission the minister has granted you the allowance of being considered an adult concerning magic use. From now on you are considered an adult by the wizarding community and are allowed to use your magic anywhere. You still have to get a license for apparartion but that is only a technicality. While in America they have different laws about magic use and they are far more lenient about its uses. So I can only suggest you do what you deem is necessary and right. Now about your family, you can't tell them what you are doing exactly, but you can tell them that you are away doing Order business. About your schooling, since the minister deemed you an adult you do not need to take your N.E.W.T's but it is encouraged you study when you get a chance and take them voluntarily. I know you don't want to take them but they are very important later on life. So are you ready to embark on a new chapter in history and in your life?"  
  
Roaming around the kitchen while Dumbledore went on about what was to happen Ginny became nervous all over again. Nodding her head in affirmation she slowly sat down at the table.  
  
"Ya know headmaster you can really kill a joy buzz without even trying."  
  
Looking up she saw the twinkle in her teacher's eye and knew that eventually it all would be all right. They just had to fight for it.  
  
"On one hand I'm excited about what's happening and my part in it, but another part of me is terrified and just wants to go back to being seven years old again with no cares in the world. I know what I have to do and I'm not afraid to do it but, I just really... I don't know what I'm feeling but I'll eventually figure it out. So ya, I'm kinda ready for what's coming."  
  
Now they were all seated around the table, Headmaster Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, even Remus Lupin. You could feel the tension in the air; almost see the thoughts running through everyone's heads.  
  
"Ginny we have the utmost confidence in you and your abilities, we know there is no one else for this job. Destiny has a funny way of showing itself to you but when it does it's like a smack from the Womping Willow. Everyone has a place and time to do something, now is your time and gathering these warriors is your place."  
  
Completely taken aback by what Prof. Snape just said Ginny could only gape in astonishment.  
  
"Th-thanks Professor, I appreciate you all having so much confidence in me, I won't let you down." Putting her head slightly down Ginny left it rest there for a minute. Then with a snap her head was up again with a giant smile on her face.  
  
"Now that that's all out of the way lets have a little fun and go out to eat. Anyone up for some Chinese? Come on people, it's my last night in Merry Ol' England for a while so we should go out. I'll drive!"  
  
Getting up and racing to the stairs to change Ginny turned around to glance at the three men at the table. They all looked worried and nervous, but there was also hope mingled with their fears.  
  
"Maybe we really should do something with what's left in that box hm?"  
  
"Oh goddess turn off the sun it hurts." Rolling over in her bed Ginny glanced a look at the clock on the bedside table, it read eleven.  
  
"Oh goddess I got an hour till we gotta leave, oh goddess."  
  
No I wasn't freaking out, not really. Do you notice the sarcasm in that statement? Ok everything will be ok, it'll all be fine. Here we go, gonna get ready to go. But uh, need caffeine first, must have caffeine. Trudging downstairs I can smell tea. Hot, caffeinated, sugary tea, YUM! Oh I must get some.  
  
"Caffeine is my Shepard; I shall not dose. It maketh me to wake in the lecture hall, it leadth me beyond the sleeping masses. It restoreth my buzz; it leadth me in the paths of consciousness for it's namesake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of addiction, I shall fear no decaf. For though art with me; thy cream and thy sugar they comfort me. Though preparest a steaming tea before me in the presence of fatigue. Thou anointest my day with pep; my mug runneth over. Surely richness and taste shall follow me all the days of my life: and I dwell in the house of tea forever." Ain't that the truth?  
  
Ah, the little things in life. I have a horrible tea addiction my mum thinks I drink to much. You can never have to much tea, ever. Looking around the kitchen I don't see anyone, but I do spot the kettle. Oh the wonders of a magical household. Slowly but surely making my way there I grab a mug, some tea, sugar and a loaf of bread. One must eat to keep up her strength; breakfast is the most important meal you know. I pop the bread in the toaster I gotta admit those muggles are genius sometimes. Must get the tea. The steam rising from the water is a beautiful thing; you get the first whiff of your tea with that steam. Oh, now for sugar lots of sugar, lots and lots of sugar. I really love my tea sweet. Okay now what to do for the rest of the time here. I'm all packed, have my orders, owled my family and told them I had Order business and told them I would owl them when I could. So that was all taken care of. Grabbing my toast I headed upstairs to my room. Checking my clock again it's now eleven twenty; I should start getting dressed and putting my things in the car. What fun, more driving, yeah! So I finish my toast, chug that tasty tea and head off to the loo for my morning constitutional.  
  
"Ginny are you ready to go?" Turning I saw Remus standing in the door to my room.  
  
"Ya, I'm ready let's get this show on the road."  
  
It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok. What am I saying? It's all gonna go down the loo and it will be my fault. Dear goddess I'm gonna accidentally end the world! Alright get a grip, we'll do fine we just gotta keep a level head and have confidence, we can do this. Shuyah, right. Oh man I'm at the car, getting in, not the driver, oh well pooh! Ok we're now in traffic heading towards the airport, we're here! No, no you can not make me get out of this car, wait I guess you can. Damn wingardium leviousa! Ha let's see you get me in there, hey wait no fair! Not nice to threaten with the Imperious, meanies! Ok we're at the terminal now, yes I'm gonna cry you cranky bat looking potions man! Hugs all around, even cranky bat looking potions man gave me a stinted hug. Oh goddess here it comes, I got through that security with no problem, gotta love the versatility of a wand. Now boarding, no boarding, nuh uh not for this chick going home now or maybe not. Damn those men they thought of everything! Now sitting in a seat all by myself, nice and cushy seat it's a nap seat. Will definitely nap to America. Oh dear goddess, what do you mean dropping masks full of air or unplanned landing, I knew I should have just gotten the damn broom and blisters! Here we go, lift off. Not to bad there's a nice lady with a pillow and blanket coming my way. Oh how nice it's for me, I get to sleep now. Will not get up until we land.  
  
"Ok where is this supposed contact? I definitely don't recognize any of these people."  
  
Apparently Americans don't like babbling Brits, well sod them! They do not have my problems, let alone my responsibilities. Wait a tick, who the sodding hell is that? I know that head, but what is it doing in a muggle airport? Please don't tell me it's my contact I think I'll have stroke. Oh I've been spotted, now that head is coming this way. Ok so maybe that is my contact, but what the hell is he doing here?  
  
A/N: Here's the fun part, after you've read this I hope for reviews and such but you don't have to, I will not beg, just ask ( So I enjoyed it, how bout you? The other characters will be introduced gradually, but I promise there will be much with the fun... it's a bit long now that I look at it... 


	2. A Day In the Life 2

Title: A Day In the Life  
Disclaimer: See first chapter and ye shall know all...  
Spoilers: Same as Ch 1.  
  
Ya that's about it for this little intro, I would love to thank my reviewers you are the best, WHOOT WHOOT to you! So many thanks to; Xmag, Ye Ye, someone to bored to log in, gigievora, and dragonfly, props to you all! You made me so happy with those reviews I am now writing more. So here goes...  
  
"Ya know your head is very recognizable. I mean really hard to miss your hair, it just flippin stands out you ponce. Now I'm done with my insults, for the time being that is. Either you tell me now why you're here or I burn your ass where you stand. I don't miss, trust me."  
  
With my arms crossed over my chest in indignation I just stared at my brother, Percy the Perfect Poncey Prefect. How dare he just show up in America and not tell anyone? Even if the little traitor disowned himself from the family he could have at least told someone. The smarmy little bugger hadn't talked to anyone in the family for over two freaking years, the nerve! Getting a better look at Percy I suddenly realized he looked different. He had filled out more in the shoulders, his glasses were still there but they were a different frame, his hair was just a little longer and looked kinda shaggy, it worked for him. He looked like one of the Beatles's when they were young, just not with the big nose. Hearing him give a heavy sigh I chanced a look at him that wasn't a death glare, I've gotten really good at those by the way.  
  
"Gin there are tons of reasons why I'm here, but most importantly I'm here because I'm your contact. I've been in America for the past year or so and I know way more about it and muggles, than you do. I'm only here to get you acquainted with muggle America and the like. So before you decide to not listen and try to fry my ass would you please just consider listening to why I did what I did?"  
  
Honestly, by the way he's going on you'd think I'd kicked his puppy and then ran over it with one of those fabulous cars, laughing manically the whole time. Really I love my brother but he's been a total prat for the last three years, it's gonna take awhile. But I can listen to him.  
  
"Alright Percival," goddess I loved watching him wince at that name, he hates it with a burning passion. "if you can honestly tell me what's been going on with you and why you've been a prat I'll think about being civil to you. But one more screw up and your toast mister, literally."  
  
With a quick nod of his head Percy headed to the baggage terminal, with me following in his wake.  
  
"Damn it Percy! What made you think you could grab my luggage and not get hurt huh? You're a wizard, and a damn good one you should've known my luggage would have protective spells on it! Has living as a muggle rotted your Head Boy brain or are you just wanting a bit of sympathy? Well tough tea time, you aren't getting any!"  
  
Staring at his swollen hand, which looked to have been caught in a hive of bees, I walked out the doors to the front of the airport. I felt kinda bad about his hand but really, what am I supposed to do, heal his hand? Nuh uh honey, no bloody way. He's all Mister Mighty Wizard let him do it. But still he is my brother. No must keep firm, must be resolve girl, must stick to your wand. Turning behind me I saw him walk out the doors and lift his uninjured hand to his mouth to let out a piercing whistle. Dear goddess, where'd he learn that, a dragon farm? No must be a muggle thing. Surely he learned that here, he could never whistle like that at home could he? He was always so quiet and studious, not very outgoing except for his studies really. Maybe, if you think about it none of us ever really knew Percy. Hm, must think on that a bit more.  
  
"So, are we doing anything special today or are we just gonna play catch up? Cause you know I am kinda sleepy and would love a cuppa right about now. So whadda ya say, catch up and a cuppa? Hm Percy, please?"  
  
Must use puppy dog eyes, ok he's caving, a little more, almost, almost, almost there, ah ha, got him! Wooo, alright, cuppa here I come! Tea, tea, tea, tea, tea, must get tea! Oh the bliss! Uh oh, Percy's looking odd.  
  
"Still haven't gotten over that tea addiction have ya Ginny girl? Mum's been trying your entire life to at least slow down your intake, not working is it?"  
  
Seeing his sad face as remembered some of the happier times at home I realized he did have some explaining to do and I really should listen. Holy Merlin! There is a large yellow vehicle heading towards Percy at a high speed and oh goddess, it's gonna hit him!  
  
"Percy look out!" Jumping on Percy to knock him out the way of the speeding vehicle I realized when I hit the ground with Percy under me he was laughing. Looking up I saw a bunch of people staring and pointing at us.  
  
"Uh Gin, would you mind getting up? That there is our taxi; it's what muggles use as a sort of transportation."  
  
Looking peeved I turned to Percy, "Look I know what it is now, but it looked like a vehicle with the sense of direction of a deaf bat and I was only trying to save you."  
  
Huffing in indignity I rolled off of him and just sat on the curb waiting for him to get up.  
  
"Thanks Ginny-bean, I really appreciate the thought but you don't need to sacrifice your life for mine, ever. Trust me on this ok?" Turning to the taxi Percy told the driver where he needed to go and how to get there. Picking up my luggage I dumped it in the trunk and sulkily climbed into the back of the car.  
  
"Holy Goddess and Merlin above we're going to die! It's over I know it is, I'll never get to snog a boy in front of my brothers and make them crazy. I'll never get to drive again, pity that. I'll never have another cuppa. What no more tea? Dear Goddess NO, oh the humanity!"  
  
Flinging my right arm over my eyes as I squealed in abject terror as the driver of our taxi just chuckled and took a ninety-degree turn at fifty miles an hour, yes I did learn the American way of counting speed, I hoped that our Indian driver would slow down the smallest bit. I know I was acting immature but can you blame me, a witch new to muggle life, taking a taxi at ludicrous speeds through a city I've never been in, let alone the country. I think I have the right to be over dramatic so there, take that to cleaners and launder it.  
  
"Ginny there is nothing to be worried about, I bet this man is a very fine driver and you're just unused to the way he drives. Anyway I've experienced worse that this, at least he's staying on the right side of the road, for this country anyway. Now calm down and relax, everything will be fine. Oh look here we are, the car ride is over now so let go of the door handle before you break it off. Come on now Gin-girl, one finger at a time, that's right there ya go, good girl, now turn the handle and push softly to open your door."  
  
Taking a glance out the window I noticed we were right in front of a very large building, a very large shiny building. Ooh, shiny. I like shiny things, I can't help it it's the Weasle-y in me. Catch the pun there, if not to bad for you. Moving on, the building was very tall, kinda dark looking, but nice and shiny. In front of the building was a sign the said "Wolfram and Hart." Wondering around were lots of people that all looked like they were on a mission of some sort, or maybe just trying to look busy I know that's what I do. It's very interesting to see all these people moving around, kinda like Diagon Alley before school starts.  
  
"Ginny this is Wolfram and Hart; this is the work place of Angel, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne. They're all here most of the day so you can observe them for a while. It's no big deal if they see you, I mean it's not like they're gonna know your reason for being here. Oh I hope you do know that it's going to be difficult to find the one known as the Destroyer. There was this incident a little while ago and this demon decided that it would be fun to eat people and try to take over LA. She didn't succeed and the Destroyer was the one who defeated her, but there were some repercussions and something known as the Powers that Be decide they needed to erase everyone's memories and replace them with false ones. So ya a little sleuthing on your part is needed to find him. Oh and a little inside note, all the warriors have no idea that the wizarding world exists. So there ya go, your informant has done his job."  
  
Being amazed at how much Percy had just said, and not sounding like a total stuck up ponce while doing it was amazingly funny. I'm so used to him acting like he's better than the rest of us that it's gonna take me a while to get used to him like this. It's a good change but it makes me think that I have some apologizing to do, and I hate to apologize. Well we'll just see who's so smug when this is all done and over with then shall we?  
  
"Percy dear I thank you for all that info but I must ask. How did you learn all this? I mean it's probably not common knowledge so again I ask you, how?"  
  
Leaning back I waited for an answer, I didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Well ya see Gin I'm actually very good at snooping and finding out what I'm not supposed to. Who do you think taught the twins? We won't go into those two right now but they were the best example I could think of. I'm just very good at finding out things ok. We'll leave it at that."  
  
He leaned back with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. Well fine, be snooty you stuck up ponce. I mean really it was a valid question; he didn't have to get so tetchy. Oh I could so use a cuppa right now. That's the ticket.  
  
"Percy, where will I be staying or better yet where will WE be staying? I mean it seems like I'll be here for a little while so I should at least be a little comfortable right, so where am I bedding down? I'm dying for a cuppa. So let's just head right on to the hotel and then make a plan from there ok?  
  
Hoping for a quick agreement I waited. I was still sitting and waiting a few minutes later, and a still waiting after that. Finally after about five minutes Percy looked at me.  
  
"Um Gin we don't have a hotel room. I've an apartment that I've been living in for the past year and I actually really like it. I've talked to Dumbledore and he arranged for you to have an apartment of your own. It's on the same floor of my building so you'll just be down the hall, a woman used to live there but she died while she was in a coma and now it's up for rent. Dumbledore and I both thought it a good idea for you to have the apartment and the freedom. I mean your seventeen years old now so that means more responsibility for you. We trust you to not go wild or anything and still stick to your mission but we both felt you deserved some privacy. So if you want tomorrow I can show you your apartment and we can go shopping for furnishings, but for tonight you're going to stay in my apartment."  
  
Oh my Goddess! My own apartment? I think I'm going to become arse over tea kettle happy, no wait to late, I am that happy. Oh wait until the boys hear about this. Woo, I am so lucky. Got to remember to thank Percy for this, heck forget thank I have to get him a present. What would Percy like anyway, a new quill or cauldron? Hm, must think about this.  
  
"Yippee! Onward ho! Who's afraid of the big bad cabbie, the big bad cabbie, the big bad cabbie, who's afraid of the big bad cabbie, not me! Oh Percy this is going to be great my own apartment. Heck at the Burrow I was just happy having my own room. Oh this will be bleeding fantastic! I just can't wait! Whee!  
  
If I have to grab the oh shit bar so that I won't be flung across the back seat and out the opposite window so what, no big deal I get my own apartment! The world is a great place no? Oh joy, oh rapture, my very own apartment, who'd a thunk it? Wow the world is tilting off its axis and for that I get my very own apartment. Ya I know I'm going on but Goddess, from six brothers and no privacy to no brothers and my own apartment, you'd be flippin' spiffing to.  
  
"Percy, um... when you say I get my own apartment does that mean I have a roommate or is it all mine? Like no watching my every move and all that because Ron was getting real annoying with that at the end of last year ya know. He'd go apeshit when I would talk to boys and Colin oi, Ron would freak when I hung out with Colin. Not that he had anything to worry about Colin is about as straight as slinky and we all know how straight those are. Hell if a slinky was straight it wouldn't work would it, it's the same way for Colin, he is in no way shape or form straight. Ok I'm babbling again so I'll be quiet now, until we get to the apartment that is. Ok shutting up now." With a shake of my head I was quiet.  
  
"Now Gin it's nothing special or glamorous or anything like that, it's just an apartment I've been living in. Yours is pretty much spread out the same way, kitchen, bath, bedroom, living room etc... Nothing to special, very simple. If you want I can take you down to see yours now but you have to sleep here tonight so that Dumbledore and I can take care of all the necessary arrangements."  
  
Percy looked really tired, I'd have loved to go see my apartment tonight but I felt sorry for him. His hand was still swollen and he looked like he'd gone through the ringer, so no matter how much I wanted to see my new home I could wait for a good nights sleep.  
  
"Ya know Perce that would be great but I'm a little tired from the flight and would probably be better if I saw it in the morning. So why don't you toddle off to bed and catch a couple of winks and I'll have a cuppa and then ship off for the night hm?"  
  
The guy looked so relieved I was surprised he didn't keel over then and there. I walked over to him, gave him a peck on the check, a pat on the head and herded him off to his room.  
  
"Night Percy dear you have a good sleep. See you in the morning darling!"  
  
Ok now for the nitty gritty, I set the kettle on to boil got some tea and a mug and got ready for a little R and R. But before I could do that I had to do a little research so out came the folders, the info and agenda. Tomorrow was gonna be a pip, I got to see my apartment, furbish it, and I had to somehow meet the warriors that I needed to recruit to help us. What a day, I was going to need a lot of tea.  
  
And that's it for chapter 2. Now if I could kindly make aware my slight lack of beta reader problem, I have none. So if anyone is willing to be my beta gimme an e-mail. My email is Stircrazy00@yahoo.com so yah here ya go. Oh and I'd like to introduce a long but not forgotten muse, his name is Trent and he likes to sleep, a lot. So I shall be going now, a bid good bye for now. 


	3. A Day In the Life 3

Okies here we go for another round on the fic go round. Let's see shall we, I've been with the busy lately so yah, write when I can. Let's get this party started shall we?  
  
Title: A Day In the Life  
  
Author: Shinsneko  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim, I disclaim, but really I own nothing when I say nothing I mean it, see this lint, not mine belongs to the people in the dryer.  
  
Spoilers: All through HP, BtVS and A.  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
"Gin, you awake?"  
  
Huh what, what was going on? Where was that voice coming from and why was it so damn bright?  
  
"Uhg...hm wha'?" Right real coherent when I wake up, not! This is too early to think and my neck why did it hurt so badly? Wait I'm on a couch aren't I and that isn't my Mum, it's Percy. Ok I remember now, in America, California to be exact, looking to recruit the help of a group of warriors. Now I know what's going on, my life is a total cock up.  
  
"Gin, you alive over there?"  
  
"Maybe, let me see," Ok if I'm alive that means I can get up and have a cuppa, I don't function well with out a cuppa fist thing in the morning.  
  
WHOMP  
  
"Perce, could you maybe help me a little, I've seemed to have fallen and can't get up."  
  
Great; falling off the couch to floor is a real confidence booster, yep sure is. At least it isn't that far to fall thank the goddess. It hurt to, bloody floor, why'd ya have to be so hard huh, you meany.  
  
"Ginny glaring at the floor will not help you, no matter what you say it will not do anything. Maybe if you hexed it it might get pissy but I'm not sure, I've never been that intimate with the floor while conscious or sober. Here, turn on your back and I'll give you a hand up. There ya go girl up with ya now."  
  
Damn Percy and his morning person persona, how the hell he is so chipper in the mornings I'll never know, myself I'm a night person. Tend to stay up till all hours then get a couple of winks during the precious daylight hours. But I grabbed his hand anyway and was hauled up to my feet. Whoo, head rush! I saw the kettle already on the stove and gave my brother what I hoped was a semblance of a smile and not some scary looking facial expression like I'd gone mad. Oh well too early to care.  
  
"Gin what time were you up till, we got here about eleven this time which meant you were off to begin with and the only time you get like this is when you don't get more than four hours of sleep. So again I ask you what time."  
  
Let's see, think, think, think, oh yah I got it.  
  
"When the little hand hits the three and the big hand hits the nine is when I fell asleep, I think; anything else oh inquisitor of the morning?"  
  
Did I mention I'm cranky when it's early or when some one wakes me up or I just get up early? I don't like mornings, no matter what time of day they come at. To me morning is when you get up and when I get up all by myself, no alarms, no people, loud noises, explosions or anything of the like I'm an ok person other than that I'm cranky, for about an hour.  
  
"Merlin Gin-bug that was four hours ago, no wonder you're cranky. Did you want to sleep some more or would you like to take a shower and see your new apartment. It's all up to you, do whatever you want."  
  
Oh that's right I have my own apartment don't I, how could I have forgotten, silly me. Well then since I'm already up.  
  
"I think I'll have a cuppa and then take a shower, get ready to see my new apartment and all that jazz."  
  
Still not very verbal but ok I'm at least getting my message across.  
  
"Just to let ya know Gin we have to still get you furniture, all those kitchen things, personal things for your bathroom, towels and such, a bed, all the linens for the apartment, plus a phone and cell phone. Oh and a laptop, definitely need one of those. So a lot of shopping and getting settled in, tomorrow is soon enough to start on your assignment. That's the agenda for today just for your information and convenience."  
  
Oh well that's a lot to do today isn't it. Well lets get some gumption and get started shall we?  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
"It's exactly like yours. I mean the exact same I didn't know that was possible. Is it possible?"  
  
Of course it's possible I'm standing in the middle of it aren't I? Well I knew muggles were a bit odd but really, even the dorm rooms at Hogwarts were different. It looks like a repeater charm went off in the building. How odd...  
  
"Now Gin I told you it wasn't anything special, it's just like mine except for the colors. You can see that the last tenant had a touch with the décor. I know you're not much for home making no matter how much Mum tried, but do you think you could handle it here? Getting everything you need for this place I mean, like pots and pans towels and such."  
  
I know he is my older brother but honestly, I'm not a baby. I know how to cook, to clean, and do my own laundry. From the looks of it Percy might have had a little trouble with the last one; I saw that pink undershirt he had hidden in the hamper.  
  
"Percy I love you, but I am seventeen now and can take care of myself. I mean really who do you think learned to do your laundry and shrink it, the twins? Nope that was me, that'll teach you to mess with your little sister. Getting back on track I can take care of myself, believe me I would love to."  
  
Having said my piece I begin to wander around the apartment. What I really want to see is the bedroom. I've always had a dream of giant bed with a furry cover with stars a moon and a sun on it. I will have my furry moon sun and stars giant bed, don't doubt me, I will, oh I will. Oh the bedroom is fine, my bed will fit. Now to get that bed...  
  
"Percy, when did you say we would go shopping?"  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
"By Merlin Gin, can we go please? I mean we've been shopping for the last six hours, my feet hurt, my back aches, and my mind is numb. What else could you need? You have towels, pots, pans, all the cooking utensils you could ever need and then some, all the bath stuff you could ever use, and how much soap does a girl need anyway? Enough cleaning supplies to scour Hogwarts from top to bottom twice; also I've never seen a blanket quite like the one you picked out. It's kinda fuzzy and really warm and all but do you really need such a big one? And what's with the sun moon and stars anyway, all your bedroom stuff is like that. At least it isn't the Chudley Cannons orange thank Merlin. Can we please go Gin, please?"  
  
"Percy you do realize that you are whining and you know I hate that. Plus I wanted to stop by the store that had the funny flat boxes with buttons. After that I promise we can go back home, you have a lie down and nap if you want to. So do we have a deal?"  
  
Heh, he was no adversary to my puppy dog eyes, all I have to do is bat my lashes a little, pout and wham, I get my way, brothers are so easy. And we're off, he's crumbling, I see his back bending and SNAP I win, ha, and Percy's the hard one.  
  
"Oh for the love of Merlin, Gin that will be the last store alright no more after that, I'm under these bags and boxes ready to bloody expire. Uh I just want to go home."  
  
I knew he wasn't a worthy adversary for my puppy look; I've yet to find a contender that actually can stand up to it. Oh well maybe someday.  
  
"Oi, Percy you sound worse than Ron! It's not that bad; if you ask for a butter beer and start talking Quidditch your ass is grass mister and I'll definitely be using a Gred and Forge method for trimming it."  
  
Seeing the look of slight confusion and nervousness on Percy's face I felt that I had won that little spat. Honestly you'd think he would have learned by now, I am no victim. Growing up with the six of them was bad enough but Fred and George took the pumpkin pasty for their antics. Oh those two and their pranks, well I wasn't the youngest and only girl to boot for nothing. I learned almost everything I knew about being sneaky, diabolical and clever from those two. Well enough on two of my favorite annoyances.  
  
"Now Percy you promised you'd show me what those boxes were with the buttons! That's all I want to know, what they are and how they work. You know I'm a very sheltered girl. Now off we go to the store."  
  
Walking at a nice pace I reached the store rather quickly, followed by Percy who seemed to be lagging. Oh the irony in this situation it was just beautiful. To make up for being a poncy prat and git he could be my pack mule. Oh we're here, yeah.  
  
"So Percy tell me, what are these boxes and why do muggles love them so much? I see them almost everywhere, muggles seem to carry them around in a leather looking bag and they take them and hit those little buttons, I was and am very confused by this. So here's what I want to know, what are they, what do they do, and can I have one, please?"  
  
Oh I am so getting one of those boxes, I don't care if I don't know what they do I shall have one. Perce can't stop me. Let's see what he knows and go from there. Oh gee he looks a bit flustered and such maybe we should be a little easier on him, naw.  
  
"Gin those little boxes are laptops, they are a portable personal computer that muggles use. A computer is a machine that muggles use for gathering and spreading information, entertainment, and communication through long distances extremely quickly. Those buttons as you call them are keys, when you tap or punch on one of the keys that letter will appear on the screen. The screen it that odd reflective thing with all the light in it, here I'll show you what I mean."  
  
Percy grabbed a laptop and proceeded to give me a crash course in what a computer was and how they worked and who used them. I was completely astounded by what Percy called the internet; you could talk or communicate with people over seas and be answered back almost immediately. Now that was so much better than owl post, very discreet, very useful. Except that the machine had one slight drawback. It was a smuggle machine, which meant it ran electricity, which means it doesn't work in a wizarding community. Now being the only girl in the family it has occurred to me upon occasion that I am the most ingenious of us seven. So when I acquire a laptop I must find a way to connect to the internet as Percy says and make it run on something other than muggle electricity, a charm maybe? Oh well figure that out later but for now I must choose one of those genius machines. Well look at that, they have different colors; I do like that smashing bright green one.  
  
"Percy dear how bout that bright green one over there, what about that one? What's so special about it that it gets a smashing color like that where all these are either a charcoal or gray color. Hm brother dear, answer me that."  
  
He looked a bit pensive about that question but he answered me anyway. "Well Gin that computer is a bit heavier than these because it has better features and it was made to attract a certain type of person. That type was made for what is called a gamer, they play games on their computers and such, spending lots of time and money on their hobby, those computers are able to handle a lot more functions and programs than an average computer, they have a certain appeal to those who like to spend lot of time with their computers. I think they are called Alienware ™ computers. If you want we can look at them, but they cost more than these here,"  
  
Nodding my head as if it would fall off I started to head over there without Percy, knowing he would follow.  
  
"Alright Gin if you decide to get one of these laptops you have to tell Dumbledore WHY you wanted this type, because he promised to pay for one big purchase that you make and I'm thinking these would be perfect. Now let's look at the price and decide which one you want."  
  
I knew which one I wanted, the green one right there in front of me whirring away, sounding as it were singing to me, "Take me Virginia I am yours, you know you want me, you must have me. You can not live with out me, take me Virginia, take me now!" Ah what a seductive song it sang, I must have it!  
  
"Percy, the computer told me I have to take it home, it needs me Percy, I need it to survive, Percy please can I have that one, PLEASE! Do it for your sister, your youngest sibling, your only loving caring young sister that you love with all your heart, please Percy please?"  
  
I'm not above begging if it will get me what I want. Nope not me, I have no shame when it came to things like this. I will get this computer even if I have throw the tantrums of all tantrums, I will have my computer. He WILL get this computer for me, I know he will. All he has to do is give that scared looking young man behind the counter that plastic square thing and it will be over, I will have my computer. I must have it.  
  
"If you let go of my arm, take three steps backwards and promise we can go home right after this I will pay for the computer and we can go. Agreed?"  
  
Who does he think he is, my mother? But with my computer hanging on the line I shall throw all pride away and obtain my computer.  
  
"Of course Percy here I'm letting go now," I let go of his arm, took three steps back, watched as he paid the man behind the counter, watched as he signed that slip of paper, watched as the man got a key and walked over to a large wall, stuck the key in opened it and, oh dear Merlin, look at all those colors! There was green, blue, orange, yellow, red, silver, black and so many more. I knew I wanted the green one but hey a girl can look can't she. Feel free to insert smirk here, I know I would.  
  
"Miss, excuse me miss, but what color would you like? Once you tell I can get it for you and then you can go."  
  
Bit flustered here but I know what I want, "Alright I want the smashing green one, there in the upper right corner, the one on the very top, that one exactly." So what if he had to get a ladder and another person to hold it steady, that one called to me, it seemed so lonely and like it needed someone to love it and give it a good home.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it Perce? I got all the things I need, my utensils, beddings, food stuffs, and all that. Now I have my very own computer so I think we are done for the day. I'm not nearly done shopping for the apartment but since you seem so tired I said we can go back, and so we shall."  
  
As I walked out of the door I felt an odd tug at my mind, I gave it no head because I've had such feelings before. They never amounted to anything except a couple of times they alerted me to something that was going on elsewhere, like when Ron was fighting with Malfoy or some such thing. It didn't seem that important o me so I kept on walking, Percy none the wiser. Poor Percy he looked so tired, I guess I did run him ragged today. Oh well we're heading home now so what's the big deal?  
  
"Hey Perce instead of getting a taxi couldn't we just apparate to my flat? Unless of course there are rules about that or something."  
  
"No Gin there really aren't any rules on where and when you can apparate in California, as long as you do it discretely you can pretty much do it anywhere. And yes I would love to apparate back to the flat instead taking a taxi. Just follow me and I'll find us a good place to apparate from."  
  
I watched Percy as he searched for a good place to appararate from, by this time it was fairly dark out and he found an alley off to the side street that was empty that we could use. So we both got out our wands and with a swish and a POP we we're on our way home.  
  
"What the bleeding 'ell?"  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
"Ah, home sweet flat. Now Percy dear all you have to do is set all those things you're carrying down and just head on to your little place. I'll be fine I promise, if I have any problems I promise to come crying to you. So just head on out and have a nice night. Love you Perce, night."  
  
With a kiss on the cheek and a firm shove out the door I had Percy on his way and my flat all to my self. Now firsts things first. My bedroom was the first room to be done then the living room, then the kitchen, and lastly the bathroom. Now that I have a game plan time to get started.  
  
Levitating all my bedroom things to my room I begin to assemble it. Taking the shrunken bed out of my pocket I put it in the corner below the window, I did mention I don't like early mornings right, so when the sun comes in it will hit my feet. Now that the bed is full size I add the sheets, spread, yeah furry, pillows and the beautiful charmed canopy that copies the sky outside. Ah now this is what I've been waiting for all my life, freedom. Watching as all my pictures and tables and things put themselves in their proper places I felt a small sense of relief. It was mine now, not the woman who had been here before me. I could feel an echo of the woman who had been here; she had been someone special, important to many people. I felt bad that she was gone and I was taking her place but I had no control over it, and honestly I think she would have been happy with what I had done with the place.  
  
On to the living room. This was easy, just unshrink the furniture put it in its place; add throw pillows tables and whoila, it's done! Next the kitchen, all the food was already in what the muggles called a refrigerator, of fridge as the name went. With a wave of my wand all the utensils found homes where I wanted them to be and where they would be easily found. That was the easiest by far. Now to the bathroom. I had to think a little here, it was cramped yet nice. So the towels went under the sink, soaps and such next to it in the drawer and all shampoos and conditioners and a bar of soap into the shower itself. Well that took me an hour at the most.  
  
GRUMBLE Oh well seems as if I'm hungry, what to do? Looking in the fridge I see all this food but I don't feel like cooking, I know it's not really any effort but still.  
  
"I'm hungry, don't want to cook, and I have no idea what to eat. So now that we know what we don't want to do how about what we're willing to do." Now I'm talking to myself. Great within a week I'll be nutters. See I didn't even need a week I'm seeing things now, like that telephone thing flying through the air towards me. Ok I know I didn't do that so there are only two possible solutions. A.) This flat is haunted or B.) I really am seeing things and going nutters, I really hope it's A.  
  
"Um I really hope you're a ghost of some sort or something because I really don't want to be considered insane and sent packing all the way to St. Mungos. If you really are a ghost could you kindly show yourself to me so that I may see what you look like."  
  
Apparently this ghost was a shy one because it didn't show itself to me, but it did grab a piece of paper and a pen, weird writing utensils to be sure but eh, I have to act like a smuggle now. Now wait just a minute, that ghost grabbed the phone, now has a paper and pen and is writing where as the only ghost I ever met that could do that was Peeves and he wasn't a ghost but a poltergeist. Am I now living with a poltergeist, please Merlin not that, they are prone to pranks and such, just like those bloody twins. Wait it seems to be done. Let's read it said shall we?  
  
"_Hello, I did not mean to scare you but I saw that you knew magic and felt that I was safe to show myself to you. I am sorry but I have no corporal form, I can only move objects to let you know I am here. My name is Dennis, it is nice to meet you, what is your name? I saw that you had a brother, Percy was it? I am glad I am not alone anymore, I really don't like being alone, it scares me. Please will you be my friend, my last room mate was my best friend and I miss her dearly_."  
  
Well if that wasn't a kick in the knickers, I have a phantom living with me, how neat. I definitely will not tell my brothers about this, ever, and if they do find out it will be because I let them know, not because of this Dennis who seemed like a nice bloke.  
  
"Hi Dennis, my name is Virginia Anne Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny or Gin, you call me whatever you like. Yes that was my brother Percy, I have six others, the oldest being Bill, then Charlie, then Percy who you've seen, then the twins Fred and George, then Ron, and lastly me, Ginny. We all have red hair and freckles. If you'd like I could tell you about them and my family and what I'm doing here and everything. I'd love to be able to talk to you and I would love to be your friend. I'm sorry you lost your last friend, I hope she was nice to you. Oh and I would love to tell you about my old school and what I'm doing all the way away from jolly ole England, would you care to hear about it?"  
  
I saw the pen scribble some more on the paper and when he was done I was happy to see that he had written a lot.  
  
"_I would love to hear about your life and where you've been. I've only met two other people from England, and I did meet one from Ireland, he was really nice to my friend and had a small crush on her, her words not mine. Oh about the food and not waning to cook, I would recommend pizza. Here is the one my friend liked the number is 832-1776 they deliver. Oh if you've never had pizza before I recommend just cheese for now and to try new things later as you get more familiar with it. I'm glad you'll be my friend and I hope you like this place._"  
  
Well if that isn't the nicest welcome I've ever had. I think I will try this pizza Dennis wrote of, it sounds interesting. He wants to hear about my mission how brilliant, someone I can talk to and know for sure they will never tell. Now to just get his blasted phone thing to work. Ok banging doesn't help, neither does yelling at it, oh wait I tick.  
  
"Thank you Dennis for getting that thing to work. Oh yes hello, I would like a pizza please. What do I want on it, um cheese I think. No I don't think I want anything else on it. What size you say um, Dennis what size, large, he said large. What is my phone number, um Dennis what is the phone number, oh its 535-7369. How am I paying, Dennis how am I paying, cash he said cash, it will be here in fifteen minutes that will be fine I will be here waiting, thank you, bye."  
  
Whew glad that's over with. But wait a minute how am I to pay for this, oh dear. What is cash anyway? Oh I really need to study this muggle currency more. Oh now Dennis that was sweet of him. So that's cash, those green sheets of paper with pictures on them that don't move.  
  
"Thank you for your help Dennis I appreciate it very much. I know it seems odd that I don't know any of this stuff but actually I am very new to it. I bet your wondering how a seventeen year old girl is new to this pizza and money. If you wait until the food gets here I can tell you everything, and I bet you're going to be very surprised by what you hear.  
  
We waited until the food got there then I sat down on the sofa to eat and started telling Dennis my life story. By the time I got to the part of why I'm here and what I was doing I was very tired. I looked at the clock and it said it was 1:13 in the morning, no wonder I was tired. I told Dennis everything and he seemed to get excited when I told him about my mission, I couldn't see him but I could somehow feel his emotions. By that time I was so tired I just wanted to go to bed. So I said good night to Dennis and got ready for my first night in my own flat and my very own brand new bed. I would write Dumbledore in the morning and tell him what I was doing and how I would go about it. But even with all the excitement and everything I was still a bit worried about everyone back home though. I know I couldn't do anything about them but I still worried. It makes no sense to dwell on what you can't change so as I drift off to sleep I say good night to all those I care about, sure they hear me as I whisper my love and protection for them.  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
A/N: Hi all sorry it took so long to update but it's been heck-teck lately, what with graduation on the rise and me trying to pull through so I don't look to bad. I think this chapter is pretty fun, I know I had fun writing it, please let me know if you like it. Oh and just to let you know I had two characters appear in this chapter, I wonder if anyone knows who they are. If you have a guess e-mail me or put it in a review, if you're right I'll give you a prize. So yeah this one is the longest chapter yet, but I promise next chapter is a new day and things will pick up and there will be more characters introduced next time. So until then I say good night and sleep tight :)  



	4. A Day In the Life 4?

Hi everybody, I would like to say that I hope everyone who has read my story has enjoyed it so far, it's kinda boring so far, and I need a beta but hey, unless someone volunteers out of the kindness of their big heart I'm still gonna be in need. ( So On with the show and the required disclaimer....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters are all being borrowed from Rowling and Whedon, I'm not yet creative enough to come up with such awesome people.  
  
Spoilers: Um, the end of Buffy, season 4 of Angel and Bk 5 Harry Potter...  
  
Pairings: I think I've said D/G and I'm not sure who else, any requests? Who do you like your Snape with?  
  
Author: Shinsneko points That's me that's me!!!  
  
Rating: Um I'm just covering all bases and saying R...  
  
Title: A Day In the Life 4/?  
  
Just a small note thing, indicates thoughts and 'indicates things said or in the connotation of parentheses or just for emphasis'  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
Hmm comfy Rolling over in my new giant fluffy bed I realize that it's morning because I can see the sun shining, and when I say shining I mean shining, more like glaring really. Uhg, I hate mornings. Even when I get myself up I hate mornings. I've been in California for about a week now. Been running around the city to get a feel for it; I pass Wolfram and Hart daily, just to see what I can see, and I've seen a lot. I now know what all the Angel Inc. warriors look like. I think that the blonde vampire Spike is catching onto to my snooping. I can see him scent the air whenever he comes outside. I think he knows I'm there but not to sure where I am. Also I know that he's only told the green demon about me, Lorne I think he is. I've followed all of them a time or two. The most interesting place is where Lorne goes, a demon karaoke bar. I would do more research on the place but it seems kinda odd to me. I'm so used to seeing demons as evil that I've never really thought about how they live and such. It's a big something to get used to. But back to the basics, I've talked to Percy about what I need to be doing and such and you won't believe what he told me. He told me to do what ever I thought was best and what I deemed necessary. Oh let's let the 'Been possessed by an evil teenage spirit of the Dark-Lord from a diary' girl decide what's best. Bugger the diary and it's evil spirit, I'm not evil and I know that, I may be a bit wicked though.  
  
"Ahhh, it's good to sleep in. Staying out all night will do that to a girl, and my brothers used to say my nocturnal habits would come to nothing. The bleeding blighters don't have a clue what I'm doing, except Percy but then the family doesn't like Percy much anymore do they? Oh well I guess I have to get up then don't I?"  
  
This past week I've been learning a lot from and about my roomy Dennis. He's a sensitive phantom and he enjoys the apartment being cold, I do to. I can't handle this horrid heat in California. I'm used to hot being 38 Celsius and not this blistering 95 or above Fahrenheit, whatever they use to measure the temperature, crazy yanks. Oddly enough Dennis does know about the people I need to find because his last roomy was a Cordelia Chase, once best friend, secretary, and Seer to Angel Inc. and friends. She died in a coma but she was a good friend to Dennis. He told me all about the people he's met because of her, his favorite was a half-demon named Doyle who had a thing for Cordelia but died before he could do anything about it. Also he liked the watcher Wesley though Dennis said he was a bit stuck-up and snobbish. Oh well, and Dennis said that the best protector and friend anyone could ever have would be the vampire Angel, he was a guy looking for redemption in any form. What a lot they are, sound like the Order. Some are looking to do the right thing, some redemption, and others a meaning to life, or a reason to keep going on with it. I think I'll get along with these people, if I ever get the nerve to approach them. Oy, what a mission this is. The worst part is Percy has to go and find a man who ahs a history with Angel and co. He won't tell me who he is but that this man is important in finding out something involving Death Eaters in America.  
  
Looking over at my bedside clock, muggles are very inventive I noticed it was only about 3:23 in the afternoon. Time to get my own little mission done then. I need to stop by the local magic shop to pick up some supplies for a potion I'm making, I think I've figured out a way to get that bloody computer to work in a magical community. All I need to do is alter this potion Snape showed us last year in class, it had to do with a restorative and energy-creating potion. If I add a little of a muggle herb called Yun Nan Bai Yao (Yunnun Paiyao) it would add a little energy to the potion and make it electrical. This surprised me because the Chinese herb is usually used for healing and pain relief, but it acts like a catalyst when mixed with Mugwort and Dragons scales in the potion. If this works I am so going to cash in on that. Who said the twins never were a good influence on me? Cough Mum Cough Well I have to go take a shower, I love showers.  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
"Bloody 'ell Peaches I tell you someone is following me. I can smell em whenever I leave and its startin' to piss me off! I want t' know who the 'ell is following me and kick their bloody arse!"  
  
Spike was pacing inside Angels' office in Wolfram and Hart, with an audience of just Angel and Lorne, the only demon type people in the family. With Spikes leather duster flaring out after his every step and Angel with his broody face on and Lorne's usual "Mr.Slightly-mysterious and know-all' attitude going on it was a typical day.  
  
"Spike honey no one is out to get you. Whatever it is your smelling or who it is your smelling they are not after you. Wait, have you done something for them to be after you for? Have you pillaged and plundered lately or just plain offended someone with your attitude or rendition of, "I want to be sedated" because sweety you ever sing that in front of me again and I won't be responsible for my actions. I mean really unless someone is hankering for a blonde bony vamp with an attitude only an emotional cripple could love then you are not under any watch or something, no one is out to get you so just calm down and have a drink. Just remember Hun, liquor is quicker than a hole in the head." And with that parting shot Lorne was headed for the door.  
  
"Oh dolls I'm heading out tonight to this new joint I've heard about. It's supposed to be a real happenin' place if you get my drift. Anyone wanna check it out with me?"  
  
Angel and Spike looked at each other, looked at Lorne, looked at each other, they each raised a fist and, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" with a flourish Angel threw out a paper just as Spike let loose with a rock.  
  
"Ha, I beat you! You get to join Lorne tonight on his jaunt down to a new club. Oh and no one is following you, you paranoid idiot. Now go and find out what you can about this club. Any problems you know who to call. So I'll see you two later, I'm off to find out about this shipment down at the harbor, seems kinda shifty to me."  
  
Angel walked right out the door passed Lorne, leaving Spike who was still sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest in a pout.  
  
"Oh come on Mr.Grumpy it's not that bad, I won't even make you sing. You can just sit at a table and be all anti-social and brooding. Promise." With his hand out for a shake Lorne waited for Spike to take it. With a "ugh what the bloody 'ell" Spike got up to shake Lorne's hand.  
  
"If you think you're driving though you got another think comin'!" and with a final huff they were on their way to a club on the outskirts of LA. The club catered to the alternative crowd, mainly demons, vamps, and other types of people that the real world didn't want to believe in.  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
Hmhmhmhm, aw off key humming is so much fun, especially when you do it just to annoy someone. Not that I live with anyone to annoy mind you. 'SQUEAL!' I'm still getting used to the whole living alone thing. I like don't get me wrong; it's just quiet. Dennis suggested I get a radio, or better yet a stereo, I'll have to ask him to explain that.   
  
Watching the city speed pass as I sit in the back of another muggle taxi I realized that yes muggles were inventive, and completely off their bloody rockers! Honestly, all these cars going by at such fast speeds it's a wonder all these people are still alive after riding in them. Oh well I guess if they can do it so can I.  
  
When I got to the magic shop Percy told me to go to, he said they had everything I would need and then some. I was surprised to see that it was all in the public eye of muggles, and that muggles were going in and out like they belonged there. Odd that, but I guess these Americans do things different. When I looked around the area that the magic shop was located in I noticed that there seemed to be a theme going on here. Around the magic shop were several different stores, one considered a health food store, another a tattoo parlor, and one that had interesting clothes for sale in the windows. Sure there were the regular stores like a food market and a muggle bank but the area itself seemed to have a different feel to it.  
  
'JINGLE TINGLE JINGLE TINK' Oh what a nice way to let people know you just walked in a door, better than a screaming portrait I guess.   
  
A smiling young woman in muggle jeans and a very comfy float-y looking shirt greeted me when I cam in the door.  
  
"Hi and welcome to the Arctic Moon, we specialize in the non-mainstream religions and everything else that goes with them. I'm Imogen and if you need any help feel free to ask, or if you just wanna chat I'll be more than happy to. I'm bored out of my mind half the time, no one comes in unless they're looking for something specific, and then they never wanna talk to me, it gets so lonely!"  
  
What a nice lady, kinda too perky for me but hey, not everyone can pull off reclusive yet friendly. I need that Yun Nan Bai Yao though so I guess a conversation is in order. Walking up to her I noticed a pointy piece of wood in her hair, it seemed to be keeping her rather large bun of hair in place, odd that that wood looked like a wand, hm must see about this.  
  
'JINGLE TINGLE JINGLE TINK' Oh someone else just walked in, that bell must drive that Imogen nutters, but as she said it doesn't ring that much so I guess it isn't that bad for her. You just have to like the sound of bells I guess.  
  
Now that's interesting. Ever since my first year I've been able to tell when someone has been touched by or their life has been changed by the effect of evil. Takes one to know one eh? But this girl was different, sure she had the usual um... what to call it? I don't know what call it, taint seems like a good word, because the feeling left behind from a personal encounter with something that is whole-y evil or just mostly evil leaves a type of residue or taint on your person, or aura. But this girl had the usual taint but also a type of energy, kinda greenish, around her, like she'd rolled around in the grass and was permanently stained.  
  
Also she had a very distinct look, what I have to come to realize is the true California girl look. She had the slightly streaked sun-bleached hair that is true to the girls here and the tight clothing that goes with the whole made up look that they seem to have cultivated to an art form. But she had something the other girls I've seen don't seem to have scars. She had a scar across her belly, another that ran diagonally from her left shoulder to her the underside of her left arm. She also had a small scar that you could barely even see, but if you looked close enough over her right eye and in her hair line you could see a small thin white line that began about 3mm before her hair started to grow and how it ran back into her hair. I didn't notice this all to begin with when I first saw her, she told me all these things later, but I could see the one on her stomach though.  
  
"Hey Imogen how's tricks? Been a while you know? So anything new happen while I was gone, what's the what down here in happy 'ole LA?  
  
Did I mention she was a very straightforward feeling type of girl? What being at least 3 inches taller than me and with hair that made even movie stars jealous at its thickness and what seemed to me at the time utter control-ability wouldn't you get the feeling of confidence, I think so.  
  
But enough babbling, the girl was looking at me oddly even as Imogen squealed her unequaled happiness and ran around the counter to hug the new girl. Now I'm not saying anything against free love and everything but on Imogen's side of the hug there was a more than friendly feeling going on if you know what I mean. But the other girl you could just tell knew what was going on and accepted it, but didn't return the feeling.  
  
"Oh Dawnie I'm so glad to see you! It's been over a year since I've seen any of you, what's been going on? After that thing with Willow and all the things she needed for that last spell I've been so worried! What happened, did the spell work, did Willow become evil-veiny Willow or what? Tell me!!!"  
  
Now that was an ear-opener. Evil-veiny Willow, I assume they are talking about a person here, as trees do not seem to have very abundant veins, none that you can see with the naked eye anyway.  
  
Again with the weird look from the new girl, this was getting annoying. I've had looks before, scared, terrified, amused, frustrated, the 'You'll understand when your older' look, I hated that one tolerant, annoyed, and so on until you run out of looks and they start over again. But this was a new look; it was part curiosity, disbelief, and part puzzlement. Wow never thought I'd see the day that anyone looked at me with curiosity. It's not easy being the youngest Weasley you know, everything I've done my brothers have done before me. So no surprising the Professors or such, it's a huge downer on my adventurous spirit let me tell you.  
  
But this girl looking interesting to me, I think I might introduce myself, I've never met anyone else with an aura quite like hers. So I scooted over there all quiet like and kind of hovered around the edges of their peripheral vision. I acted like I was looking at the stores on the walls, which I might add are very well stocked and I honestly think that even Snape would have approved of the meticulous way the jars and the ingredients kept. They were all alphabetically labeled and kept in that order, they even had what seemed to be dates on the labels. Now that is one very meticulous shopkeeper.  
  
As the girl and Imogen started to chat I looked around for the herb I needed, but unfortunately it was right next to and kind of behind the girl, or Dawnie as Imogen called her. Now that was a weird name, No comments from the peanut gallery or you'll learn why the twins fear my Bat-Bogey Hex but I guess you just couldn't help the yanks.  
  
Keeping out of direct eye-sight of Dawnie I made my way over to the herb, but only got the Dawnie's right arm before she made an extravagant gesture with her arm and knocked me flat on my arse. That girl had some pretty powerful arms for what she looked like.  
  
With an "Ooof," and an unhappy grunt I landed on my padded backside, which hurt mind you, even if it was generously padded.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok? I totally didn't mean to do that! I didn't even see you! I am so so sorry! Here let me help you up." And with that she hauled me to my feet with one arm, she'd grabbed my left wrist with her right hand and just 'pulled' me to my feet. Now I know a girl can be strong but this was just ridiculous. I'm not a big girl, barely reaching 5 foot 5 inches by a yanks standards. But still she is maybe 3 inches taller and seemed not nearly as well padded as I am, yet she was able to haul me up from the floor, no sweat. Odd, must discover more about this girl.  
  
"Oh it's no big deal, happens all the time, no harm done. See all better." I said this as I patted my padded bottom, wincing only slightly at the sting that that brought on. As I patted I noticed something was missing, my wand. It must have fallen out of my sleeve when I fell; great now I have to crawl around looking for my wand. Or maybe not.  
  
"Um deary is this yours? You seemed to have dropped it when you fell." Gulp Imogen was holding up my wand while looking at me with a whole a lot more intelligence in her eyes than before. I knew I was in trouble but I was really hoping for a miracle right about now. None came, as no surprise to me. When my wand held aloft there had been a small emission of gold and silver sparks from my wand. Now I knew for sure Imogen was a witch, but what about this Dawnie? Were the laws here different about muggles concerning their knowledge of the wizarding world? Oh goddess why am I never told these things? If someone would take the time to tell me these things I wouldn't get in trouble so much now would I?  
  
"Eh yes, yes it is. Can I have it back please?" Holding out my hand I waited for her to give it back.  
  
"Now hun you must know it is rude to come in to another witches shop without letting her know who or what you are. Now are you gonna introduce yourself or am I gonna have to start guessing? Believe me you don't want me, because I can guess for a long time. Plus your British, I don't know very many British witches but I'm willing to bet you've been to Hogwarts huh? Nice place that Hogwarts, so much more history than the Salem Institute or the San Francisco Institute. Notice how we call our schools Institutes, like their some type of place where we send our kids to be locked up, I'm babbling aren't I?"  
  
Dawnie and I both nodded our heads.  
  
"Um, I don't your laws about muggles and such so I'm not so sure about introducing my self in front of her." I just casually tilted my head in the direction of Dawnie.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her, she knows all about the magics and stuff, hell she probably has more than you or I ever can..." Alright now Dawnie was holding her hand over Imogen's mouth and shaking her head in the negative. I guess it was a personal thing with this Dawnie about her and her 'magics'.  
  
"Well I guess I could tell you, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else alright, I'm in hiding right now. Not that I'm bad or anything I'm just looking for some people. Oh well, I'm Ginny Weasley, 7th child in a family of 7. I have 6 older brothers who think I'm a little girl no matter how old I get or what I do. I'm here looking for people to help the wizarding world fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I know the names of the people I need to find but not what they look like. I also have vague ideas of their whereabouts and what they're doing. Oh and I need some Yun Nan Bai Yao for a potion I'm making so that my computer will work in the wizarding community. Anything else you'd like to know?"  
  
That was a bit over the top I know but I couldn't help myself, it just sort of spilled out.  
  
"Hm, well then, let's see what we can do shall we?" Imogen then pulled out the now confirmed wand from her bun and started the ever-popular swish and flick.  
  
"Oh ah well I guess I better introduce my self then huh? I'm Dawn Summers, sister to the Slayer and friend to the Scoobies. Nice to meet you."  
  
No way, no bloody way! I could not believe my luck, I had the bloody key here with me, in this store, right now, and she was talking to me, let me say she was not what I expected, I don't what I did expect but it wasn't this. Oh boy I couldn't pass this up.  
  
"You're the key, you're the key that Hell God Glory was after aren't you? I can't believe it; you've made my bloody week. Hell forget that, my bloody month, oh you've saved me so much time!" At the end of my little out burst I rushed up and landed Dawn in a huge rib-cracking hug. Not the smartest move on my part but still, I was just so happy. After a few seconds I realized what I'd done, I slowly let go of Dawn and took a few steps back.  
  
"I've just made a bloody mess of things haven't I? I think I've just channeled my brother Ron for a moment, he's the one who does bloody stupid things like that not me. Well I guess I do now huh?"  
  
Both Dawn and Imogen looked shocked and slightly suspicious, but I knew I didn't have choice in what was going to happen. Dumbledore said I would know what to say when the time came and now the time has come, well kiss this you wrinkly old man, I've totally wonked this up.  
  
"How do you know about Glory and what do you know about me being the key? Who are you really?"  
  
Oh great now their going to kill me and the only person who knows where I'm at is a phantom who likes day time soaps. Great, just bloody terrific.  
  
"I told you before, I'm looking for people to help the wizarding world fight a dark wizard, and incidentally you are one of those people. Also I'm looking for your sister, a witch, a muggle, another slayer, and tons more people who you probalb y know already because e the file said you did."  
  
Yep that's going to go over well, sure is, NOT!  
  
"Ok now you're just making me crazy. What are you talking about, what wizarding world, what crazy dark wizard, and why the hell are you looking for me and my sister and friends?"  
  
I know I looked sheepish but I couldn't help it, it just sort of happened.  
  
"Ok as long as you promise not to kill me I'll tell you everything you need to know, hell, I'll tell you everything you WANT to know which is even better. But I just need you to hear me out and listen. If you agree to that I'll tell you everything."  
  
At this Dawn still looked tense but willing to listen, I'm hopeful.  
  
"Alright I'll listen to what you have but I don't know what expect me to do about your little problem, I'm not even a slayer." Dawn looked a little miffed at this.  
  
While Dawn and I had our little confrontation Imogen had been getting my herb together, and actually a bunch of other things to now that I noticed, she had a whole box of stuff.  
  
"Um miss I don't need all that you have there, just he Yun Nan Bai Yao."  
  
Great another thing I can't control in my life, merchants.  
  
"Oh don't worry about this my dear, your Prof. Dumbledore has already paid for all this, you have an open account with me dear. Anything you buy goes straight to it, nothing out of pocket for you, oh no."  
  
Well that's nice to know, free stuff that always makes me a bit happier.  
  
"That's nice to know, thank you. Oh and can you tell Prof. Dumbledore thanks also for me too?"  
  
"Of course hun, now you and Dawnie just run along now and discuss what you need to. I'm sure it will all work out in the end."  
  
I wish people would stop saying that, it really makes me tetchy. With another swish and flick the huge box of stuff was shrunk to the size of a walnut and then floated into my left jeans pocket, convient huh?  
  
"Um, I guess we better get on with that discussion then huh?" asked a flustered Dawn. I think it was the shrinking box and floating it into my pocket that got her. But we did need to have that discussion.  
  
"Oh I know that perfect place. It's just on the outskirts of town, Dawn you might know the owner, a Willie someone. It's a nice place, drinks, actual good food and karoake. It's lots of fun and I love going there. Here, here's directions on how to get there. Tell Willie I said hi and hope he's doing ok. Toodles dolls, toodles!"  
  
Next thing I know I'm in the car with Dawn and we're on our way to this Willie's place. Oh joy oh rapture, another bloody adventure.  
  
!#$%&()=  
  
AN: Ok sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I graduated High school on June this year and I've been kinda depressed lately, I had really no inspiration but I'm feeling a bit better. I'm serious about who would you like to see together, definitely would like ideas for Snape, I just have the worst urge to mess with the man. (  
  
Next Chapter: Alcohol, drunk vampires, drunk keys and witches, karoake, and 'What happens when you give a witch a stereo'. Oh and I'm going to add another character from a past Buffy ep into the next chapter, here's some clues: female, was in one ep, is dead. Who is she? Toodles my loves, TOODLES!!! 


End file.
